


Tsuboni

by snowymint



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: 無腦PWP全員性轉中注意XD





	Tsuboni

「Yuri...Lily......太緊了，唔，好痛!」

Victoria 感覺雙膝已經抖到快支撐不住她軟綿綿、濕漉漉又黏答答的身體，緊抓著床單的指關節十分慘白，銀白色的長髮一綹一綹緊貼在她汗水淋漓的後背上。

「Lily, 這樣不...不行，快拔出來...」她使勁得扭動腰肢想往床的另一端移動，但已經感官過載的身體完全不受控，過度用力的結果只是換來深處更強烈的一陣收縮。Victoria吃痛驚呼了一聲，雙手無助地拍打著床單。

「......Victoria, 我動不了。」

什麼什麼動不了，什麼意思，可穿戴式裝備的作用不就是可穿脫的嗎，怎麼可能會動不了?  Victoria 試圖回頭看著氣喘吁吁的 Yuri，但礙於體位限制她連對方的手臂都看不到。

「先把這天殺的棒子拔出來再脫掉妳就能動啦親愛的」 Victoria絲毫不掩飾她語氣中的惱怒，她快被卡得痛死了只希望那根該死的異物快點消失ー

「呃，問題不在脫掉它，而是它卡住了，我怕動作太大妳會更痛...」 Yuri 的音量越縮越小，小到 Victoria差點沒聽到最後幾乎含在嘴裡的那句「對不起」

「那個，我從來沒有這方面的經驗，所以......」

「阿阿，不要講得一副我就很有經驗的樣子，Lily妳很壞!」

Victoria沮喪得快哭出來了。可惡，虧她還是個瑜珈老師，深呼吸放輕鬆柔軟度什麼的在緊急時刻完全派不上用場，瑜珈之神要是知道了豈不被她笑死？

 

 

勝生ユリ這輩子總算知道「進退維谷」具體來說是什麼感覺。倒不是她以前沒體會過，但是這次不一樣。「進」就不用想了，都已經卡在半途中了；「退」的話...現在是她想做也做不到，因為卡住了，跟她運轉失靈的腦子一樣。

動動腦Lily，快動動腦，解決方案就在妳眼前，沒那麼困難。

穿戴式裝備的重點在穿戴。

對喔。

「Vicky…請妳忍耐一下，我先把腰帶和褲子拆掉，這樣至少我們就不會被迫綁在一起行動了。」Yuri口頭上安撫著全身顫抖的Victoria，手忙腳亂得扯掉纏在腰上的魔鬼氈，小心翼翼得把人造陽具以外的部分從她們身上剝除下來。

「好了，那現在......?」

Victoria試探性地伸展四肢，確認疼痛程度尚在忍受範圍之內後非常緩慢得趴平在床上。她偏著頭望向雙手胡亂絞著黑色吊襪帶的勝生ユリ，黑色的長瀏海恰好遮住她焦慮又難為情的視線。

Victoria朝著茶几努努嘴。

「手機給我。」

「如果是要撥119我打就好了，不用─ 啊？電話？」

Victoria看著Yuri一臉困惑地遞來手機，來電顯示圖是個燙著大波浪捲的金髮碧眼女孩，睫毛捲翹得分不清楚是天生的還是後天人工接的，小小的姓名欄寫著Tina。她深深嘆了口氣，來的正是時候。

「我是Victoria。」

「Vicky妳這個碧池又不接我電話！和翹臀攝影師搞上啦？」

Victoria回敬了一串法文髒話。

「幹嘛這樣，我又沒說Lily壞話，也不想想當初撮合妳們的是誰。」

「Christina妳正經點，我需要你的專業協助，maintenant！」

「蛤？妳這個高手也有需要性治療師協助的一天？」

「對對，妳要怎麼取笑我等一下再說，我卡住了，快救救我！」

「……妳抽筋了？」聽到老友終於認真嚴肅起來Victoria終於大鬆一口氣。

「百分之一百二十的機率是。」

「用妳平常教別人瑜珈的方法放輕鬆、深呼吸，自己做不到請務必讓Lily協助妳，別自己亂來阿。我還有客戶預約先掛了。」

「就這樣？沒有其他方法？」

「掛急診囉，再多說我要收費啦，晚點等妳狀況解除了再聊，掰。」

Victoria不可置信得看著黑掉的手機螢幕，Christina妳用講得倒是很簡單啊！

她挫折得抓了個枕頭把臉埋進去深深吸了一口氣，竄入鼻腔的是Yuri的潤髮乳香味，淡淡的柑橘調香味意外得讓她心神安定不少。

Victoria放任自己閉上雙眼，用腹式呼吸集中注意力，回想著她和Yuri初次在攝影棚裡合作的棚拍，明明負責掌鏡卻比在場所有的專業模特兒還美，靦腆的笑容也遮掩不住像黑曜石一樣閃閃發光的眼睛，

好想偷摸她的大腿、不、不是大腿，是相機……

一雙冷冷的小手冷不防得蓋在她光溜溜的臀瓣上，嚇得Victoria哇阿慘叫一聲跳了起來，原先卡在她私密處的棒狀物順勢滑出掉在床上。

她實在太閃神了，才剛意識到自己危機已經解除就被Yuri從背後撲倒，兩人雙雙跌回棉被堆裡。

「太好了，Google提供的辦法果然有效，我擔心死了。」Yuri的聲音聽起來如獲大赦，Victoria忍不住失聲笑了出來。

「Google提供了這麼變態的方法嗎？」

「……潑冷水提供額外的刺激讓肌肉放鬆比較變態吧？把手淋濕合理多了。」Yuri悶聲說著，用臉頰蹭著Victoria的後背。

「Vicky好香阿。」

「就算妳這麼說我也不會再試一次的喔☆」

「才不要靠人工的玩具呢，我的手指厲害多了。」

「Lily! 住手! 我真的不要了！喂…….」

 

**Author's Note:**

> 哦......白色情人節快樂? XD


End file.
